I Belong to You
by Fade-sempai
Summary: Marrying him had been the biggest mistake of her life. kakashixsakura
1. Chapter 1

I BELONG TO YOU

Pairing: kakashixsakura

Summary: Marrying him had been the biggest mistake of her life. KakashixSakura

A/N – So, I'm a closet kakashi x sakura fan…yeah…

Don't own naruto…

She was fine; she knew what she was doing. How many times had she told him that, and how many times had he given her a skeptical look, walked away, and returned to ask the same question the next day?

But the words had become hollow. Though she suspected he now asked only out of habit and to annoy her, her response was no longer true. She wasn't fine anymore, didn't know what she was doing, or what to do… five years. Nearly five years it had been, since she had foolishly agreed to marry him at the tender age of seventeen. Seventeen…she had known then that the only reason Sasuke wanted to marry her was to bear his children and restore his family. Known it, and she had still accepted his proposal…how naïve she had been then, to believe he would ever love her!

Not even her friends had liked the match. Naruto, Sasuke's best friend, had told her that it wasn't a good idea. Tsunade herself had asked her, as her mentor, not to marry him. Sasuke had changed, they all said, since he came back from Orochimaru. He'd become a shell, a mere shadow of a person. However, she had still believed that one day Sasuke would look at her with love in his gaze, and not just cold indifference. Five years later it still hadn't happened, and Sakura had long since lost all hope.

She walked slowly through the streets, on her way to the jounin headquarters. Even though she wasn't a jounin, she was still allowed in because of her husband's status. Yet it wasn't her husband she was looking for. It never was.

"Are you all right, Sakura?" The familiar voice spoke from behind her, and she took her hand off the doorknob. Not bothering to turn around, she hesitated only a second before her usual reply spilled from her mouth,

"I'm fine. I still know what I'm doing…" Realizing he would have noticed her hesitation, she turned around and gave him a reassuring smile. "Can't you ever just say 'good morning' like a normal person, Kakashi?"

He was staring at her intensely with his black eye, making her feel like he could see right through her lie, right to her dark, miserable core. He walked past and opened the door, motioning her inside.

"Because..." He said after a minute. Sakura realized this was a response to her previous question, and she waited for an elaboration. "Why'd you hesitate before answering me?" He asked, carefully avoiding her question.

"I didn't." She lied.

"You did."

"Why'd you avoid my question?" He shrugged and took a seat on one of the couches. Sakura sighed.

"I hesitated because…well it's selfish of me, really…" She let her voice trail off. A part of the truth wouldn't hurt to say to him, would it? Kakashi's eye, which had been scanning a page of his favorite orange novel, snapped up to look at her. She figured he hadn't expected her to say anything more about it. Sakura chewed on her bottom lip, averting her eyes from his penetrating gaze.

"In what way is it selfish?" He asked, gently.

"Well, you know that Sasuke left on a mission a few days ago, right?" She started, careful not to talk too fast, and careful not to look him in the eye.

"Yes, the two week long one to the Stone country."

"Yes, that one…" She continued to chew her lip, Kakashi still waiting patiently for her to continue. "It's my birthday next Monday. I think he forgot." She shut her eyes tightly, blinking back tears. How stupid that had sounded, even to her. Sasuke had left to negotiate with the Stone to prevent war, possibly, and here she was, annoyed about a missed birthday.

"Did he wish you a happy birthday before he left?" Kakashi asked, voice agonizingly calm, as usual. She glanced up at him.

"No."

"Could you have been half asleep when he said it, and thus do not remember?"

"He left me a note." She said flatly. "Saying how long he'd be gone. Nothing else." She managed to say this without her voice betraying how furious she'd been at his inadequate note.

Kakashi studied her face. "Ah." He said at last. "Well, Sakura, undeniably he had a lot on his mind." Her eyes left his and glared at the floor. What had she expected? It wasn't like Kakashi knew the extent of her growing misery concerning her husband.

"But it was still wrong. How old are you going to be?" Her eyes snapped back up, surprised.

"Twenty-three…" She said, softly.

He smiled at her, softly. "How about Naruto and I take you out for lunch on your birthday, Sakura? We'll both be in town." She chewed her lip with renewed fervor. Years of considering herself to be weak and worthless came rushing back, making her almost unwilling to accept Kakashi's offer. Almost.

"That would be nice, Kakashi, thank you." _He didn't do it out of pity._ She assured herself. Even if he had, she still didn't want to be by herself on her birthday…

"Anytime." His eye returned to the page of his book he had been reading. He'd always been there for her, she realized while quietly observing him. Every day, Sasuke was breaking her heart a little more, and everyday when Kakashi asked his usual question, he somehow seemed to mend her. She didn't know why or how, and doubted he knew what he did for her, but she was grateful. It was undeniable that besides Naruto, he was her closest friend. Despite this, she feared that one of these days; her heart would be shattered beyond repair…

"Is something else bothering you, Sakura?" She jerked from her thoughts, and blinked in surprise.

"No." She lied. "Why do you ask?"

He absently turned a page of his book, though she noticed his eye was not moving back and forth as it normally should when someone was reading. "You're staring at me." He said simply.

"Oh." She said, cheeks flushing slightly. "Just lost in my thoughts, I wasn't looking at you in particular."

"Ah." He regarded her for a moment more before standing and walking towards a door to the right, which led to the small jounin HQ kitchen. "I'm going to make some coffee. Would you like a cup?"

"Yes please." She stared at the seat the tall Copy Nin had vacated, and without thinking, moved over and sat in it, enjoying the leftover warmth. These days, she looked for happiness in whatever she could.

_You're acting like a fool, Sakura. _She thought, not for the first time. _Just file for divorce, already._ Her eyes widened slowly, astounded at the quiet realization that separation from Sasuke was indeed what she wanted.

"I need to train." She said out loud, standing up quickly. _Vent some of this out of my system…_

"Drink this first; I don't want to have made it for nothing." An amused voice drifted from the doorway of the kitchen. Kakashi was standing on the threshold, two cups of coffee held in each of his gloved hands. She wondered at his speedy return; apparently this building had the fastest coffee machine in Konoha. "Drink it with me, Sakura. I actually had something serious to discuss with you today."

Her eyebrows raised in unison. "Oh?" The conversations she had with Kakashi were never too serious, mostly they chatted about small, light things. Occasionally they talked about work, at times he would even tell a tale of previous missions he had been on. When he wanted to, Kakashi could tell quite a story.

Kakashi nodded, and motioned to a poker table in the corner of the lounging room; the only kind of table in the building. "Sit." He handed her the mug of warm liquid and sat himself at the table. She followed suit, brain working at what he could possibly want to discuss.

_What if he really _can_ tell that I've been lying to him? _The thought shocked her, but she kept her face impassive, expression mild.

"You're a very smart woman, Sakura." He started. "Your chakra manipulation is incredible. Your medical jutsus are damn near perfect." He met her eyes. "Why haven't you applied for the jounin test? You know very well you'd make an excellent medical ninja. So why?"

"You think I'm ready?" She blurted out. Sasuke had always assured her that while she was undeniably much better than she had ever been, she needed more work before she could even dream of becoming a jounin.

"You've been ready for a couple of _years_!" He said with obvious surprise. "Who said you weren't?" She drained her steaming mug and stood from the table quickly, accidentally knocking over her chair.

"Thanks for the coffee, Kakashi." She said, turning her back on him and starting for the door. Kakashi grabbed her wrist.

"Sakura?"

Her rage at Sasuke fizzled out the moment her name left Kakashi's covered lips. She sighed.

"Thank you for your confidence in me, Kakashi." She said. "Perhaps I _will_ sign up for the upcoming test." His grip on her wrist didn't loosen.

"If he hurt you…" He said slowly. She didn't have to ask who. "You'd tell me, right?"

He was toeing a dangerous wire here, and he knew it. He was assuming that it was Sasuke keeping her from jounin status, assuming that something deeper was going on in the life of the pink haired kunoichi.

"_If_ he did…" She said, "You'd be the first to know." She disappeared in a poof of smoke, using a teleportation jutsu to leave his presence before she ended up pouring out her heart to him. She never liked lying to any of her friends, and she seemed to do it so often these days…

Later, she lay on her back and stared at the overcast sky in her private clearing in the forest. She felt oddly like Shikamaru, though she wasn't really watching the clouds. Her eyes were slightly glazed, starting at nothing, misted over with tears that refused to fall. She sighed as the first raindrop hit her face.

Sakura relaxed her tense body, letting the heavy rain drench her for a moment more, listening to the rolling thunder, admiring the twisted lightning that ripped through the sky. How very much like her, today's weather was…

_Stop being so fucking melodramatic!_ Her inner self said, somewhere in the back of her mind.

"Yeah, yeah…" She stood and began her long trek home, not bothering to use chakra to hurry her movements. Walking in the rain had always been a peaceful, calming experience for her.

* * *

What did you think? Please review...It's really depressing when you upload something and don't get any reviews...

Don't know when you can expect the next chapter, but I'll do my best to get it up soon

Fade


	2. The question's end and birthdays

I BELONG TO YOU

Just a little comment, before I start this. Thanks everyone who reviewed! That's really awesome of you!

CHAPTER TWO

The remaining days until her birthday passed with painful slowness, mostly due to the fact that she was battling a horrible sense of guilt crushing her from the inside out. For some reason, every day it got more and more difficult to answer "I'm fine" when Kakashi asked if she was all right. She had started to shorten her visits with him, making excuses about things she had to get done. Being in Kakashi's presence, no matter how welcoming it was, had become tough when all she felt was shame.

On Friday morning, she didn't go to meet him at the jounin HQ at all, instead heading to her favorite spot in the village to train her endurance and stamina. Since her 'serious' chat with Kakashi, she had decided to try for the jounin test this year after all. It was held in September, so she still had several months to prepare for it; damn it all if she was going to waste any of that time. This also gave her an excuse for avoiding Kakashi, as she was constantly reassuring herself. Sakura was sure that he had at least suspected by now that she was staying away from him on purpose.

This thought spurred Sakura to run faster around the edge of the forest. Deceiving him hurt, whether it was by keeping away from his comforting presence or by lying to him, it always hurt. She shut her eyes and pumped her legs hard; she still had five laps around the forest to complete before she could call it a day and go home.

She opened her eyes with a slight smile, realizing she had been running with them closed for the last couple of minutes. Of course, that had probably been the reason she hadn't seen a certain obstruction in the middle of the jogging path.

With a sickening smack, she collided into the unsuspecting man, taking them both to the ground in a flurry of arms and legs.

"Ah, I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention-" Her voice trailed off, seeing just who it was she had crashed into at top speed.

"Sakura, you should really watch where you're running…" She quickly scrambled to her feet.

"Kakashi! Um…" Was he here to look for her? She immediately started to chew her lip as he stood and towered over her. Kakashi really was tall, at least from Sakura's point of view.

"You've been avoiding me, Sakura, and I want to know why." He said it in a monotone, but though it looked like he was indifferent, she knew she couldn't just shrug off the question without him insisting for an answer.

"Avoiding you…? I haven't been-"

"Stop lying to me." He practically spat the words out, causing Sakura to take a cautious step backwards. He hadn't spoken to her with that tone of voice since she had decided to test just how much he loved his Icha Icha Paradise books, and hurled one off a cliff.

"I took your words the other day to heart. I'm going to try for the jounin test this year." She said. He flicked his gaze to her eyes, and she almost cringed at the anger she could see reflected there.

"So, you're training, are you?"

"Yes, and so I haven't had much time for anything else…I'm sorry, but I have a lot to work on before September…" She started to inch around him, hoping this fresh lie would be enough to convince him.

"Yesterday when I asked why you had to run so quickly, you told me something about meeting with Ino. Not training. Not to mention I bumped into Ino doing her grocery shopping a mere 10 minutes after you left and you were not with her." He stated this with quiet disappointment that made Sakura's heart twist itself into an unpleasant knot. "You _are_ lying to me."

Sakura had started to get nervous as he made his speech, and as he finished she gulped loudly.

"Well, I…"

"Are you upset about what I said the other day? About you telling me if Sasuke-"

"Stop. Please, Kakashi…"

He sighed, taking a few steps back from her to lean up against a tree.

"I'm going to ask again, Sakura, and I want you to be totally honest this time. You _know_ you can trust me." His voice held almost a pleading note to it, and as he lifted his eyes to hers with none of his usual lightheartedness, a chill raced down her spine. She had a bad feeling about this…

"Are you all right?"

There went her world, deteriorating around her ears. "I'm _fine_ Kakashi, for the _last_ time!" Never had it hurt so much to say such a simple sentence. She wondered idly why she kept lying, when all it would take to rid herself of the burden in her chest was to tell him. _Why are you being so stubborn, Sakura. Like he said, you can trust him! What the hell is the matter with you?_

"All right Sakura." His voice was heavy, and as she looked up from glaring at the dirt she saw him massaging his temples. "I'll never ask you again."

Her eyes widened. That was what she wanted, wasn't it? To stop feeling guilty about lying to him, and if he didn't ask, she wouldn't have to lie…But at the same time, Kakashi's words had meant so much to her these past years… Most likely because he had _never_ stopped asking, never stopped caring and worrying for her like so many others had.

"Never…?" The word came out a hushed whisper from her suddenly numb body.

"Never again." There was a pause. "That doesn't mean we're not still friends, Sakura. If you ever decide to stop shutting everyone out, you know where to find me." With that, he quickly performed the hand seals for a teleportation jutsu and left her standing there on the path, horrified at what had just happened. This whole thing was getting way out of control…

She sank to the base of the tree Kakashi had leaned against, letting her head fall into her hands. Though she felt her eyes stinging and wanted nothing more than to cry, the tears still refused to fall. After a moment more of sitting in shock at what had just happened, Sakura ended up drifting into a worried sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She awoke long after the sun had gone down, still slumped against the same tree, though by now her whole body was full of aches and pains from doing so.

_It's time to go home…_ She thought idly, coaxing her stiff body into standing and began her trek home, wondering how she was ever going to be able to face Kakashi again.

The moment came sooner than she had thought, as all too soon it was her birthday. After going through her morning routine and wandering through the village to the red bridge the three of them had agreed to meet at 'for old times sake', she found both Naruto and Kakashi already waiting for her.

She blinked at him in surprise, before quickly turning her head downwards.

"You're not late…" _Forget that, I'm just glad you came at all! _

"I know, that's what I said! He was here before me too, Sakura-chan!"

"Happy birthday, Sakura." Kakashi said with a smile, choosing to ignore their comments. "Wherewould you liketo have lunch?" Sakura studied him curiously. He was acting as if nothing had happened between them, and Sakura was secretly very grateful.

"Why not Ichiraku ramen? I haven't been there in a while…"

"I was hoping you'd say that!" Naruto shouted loudly, grabbing her hand and tugging her along. At 22, Naruto had grown tall and had calmed down considerably. Though still as optimistic and inspiring as ever, he now had an aura of respect around him. He had made all his dreams come true last year when he became the sixth Hokage of the leaf village,succeeding Sakura's beloved sensei, Tsunade.

The three proceeded through the village with Naruto pulling Sakura along and Kakashi following slightly behind, reading his book.

"Rokudaime-sama!(1) Back again, what can I get for you today?" The old man at the ramen stand hailed as he saw them approaching.

"Three bowls of Miso Ramen, please!"

The day that passed after was the most enjoyable she had had in a while, sitting between her two best friends, talking and laughing with them. She couldn't have asked for a better birthday, so when she finally said she'd better be heading home and both men grabbed one of her arms and sat her back down, she looked puzzled.

"What's the matter?"

"You haven't even opened your presents yet!"

"Presents…?Oh!"

Kakashi laughed, the sound ringing like music in Sakura's ears. "Yes Sakura, traditionally people get at least one gift on their birthday…"

"I know! I just…forgot…"

Naruto shoved something long in her hands. "Open it!"

Sakura smiled at him and ripped the paper from the sloppily wrapped, very lopsided present. She blinked as she pulled out a long katana in an elegant white and black sheath.

"Wow...Naruto…" She said in an awed voice.

"D'you like it? I know you're going to be taking the jounin test come September, and I thought you could use one…I'm no good at katana wielding myself, or I would offer to teach you how to use it…"

"I love it, Naruto! Thank you!" Sakura promptly flung her arms around his neck and squeezed him tightly.

"Ah, well, you still have one left to open, y'know…" Kakashi spoke from his seat on the couch, as the three had left Ichiraku hours ago and gone to his apartment.

Sakura released the gasping Naruto and turned to Kakashi, who was scratching behind his ear, close to the edge of his mask.

"You're going to show me your face!" Sakura asked excitedly. Naruto quickly stopped his hard breathing and turned to stare at Kakashi with anticipation.

"No." He said with a chuckle. "Here." He handed a smaller, neatly wrapped present to Sakura.

"Aw, man, no face?" Naruto pouted. Kakashi ignored him, instead prompting Sakura to open his gift to her.

As she tore off the plain brown paper, a medium sized scroll fell into her lap.

"What's this?" She asked curiously.

"A jutsu I thought would come in handy for the jounin test…I'll teach you to use it later, and maybe I'll help you train with the sword as well…" Kakashi smiled at her. "Happy birthday, Sakura."

Needless to say, Sakura went home feeling full of life and happiness, and for the first time in a long time got a full nights sleep with no miserable thoughts about her current lifestyle.

* * *

1- rokudaime A term for the 6th Hokage.Roku means six, you see? 

I ask my lovely readers to please not make any assumptions about the story yet. Wait to find the answers to your questions, and don't say to yourself it's "just another one of those (whatever) fics" until it's finished and you can honestly say that. What I'm really trying to say is, give me a chance and don't judge. That's just being courteous. I'm not saying any of you have done that…just for future reference.

Thanks for reading and please leave a review!

Fade


	3. Time to Leave

I BELONG TO YOU

Thanks for the reviews!

CHAPTER 3

Her face portrayed none of the emotion she was feeling as she stared at the small medicine bottle seated innocently in the bottom of her sock drawer. She had remembered earlier that day that Sasuke would be home tonight, and the revelation had brought this hidden bottle abruptly back into her mind. She had to take it before he got back, she _had_ to, and yet…

Sakura's heart thrummed with the familiar fear of what Sasuke would do if he found out about this little container of harmless looking clear liquid. She closed her eyes at the very thought, but reached into the drawer and picked up the medicine anyway.

She smoothed out the label with her thumb, rereading it for the tenth time since she'd been standing in front of her chest-of-drawers: _'Three month contraceptive potion'. _For three months, she would be protected from pregnancy…three years ago; it would have meant three more months waiting for Sasuke to admit he loved her. The only purpose she had for it now was keeping herself from being further dominated by him. Of course he had wondered why she couldn't seem to get pregnant, even suggested they go to a doctor to see the cause of her "problem".

She shook her head in annoyance and unscrewed the top. In a few seconds she wouldn't have to worry about that, she was just going to get this over with and go meet Kakashi for training.

Sakura dearly hoped it hadn't been too obvious how overjoyed she was that he had offered, and then even followed up by telling her to meet him at the old training grounds today. As she walked out the door, she wondered to herself if it was healthy to be so excited about a simple training session with someone she'd once know as her teacher. Of course, this line of thinking was pure nonsense, and so she shrugged it off as being such.

Once at the red bridge, she surprisingly did not have to wait as long as normal. After only a half hour, Kakashi arrived with a soft 'pop' and a cloud of smoke.

"Yo" Subconsciously she noted that he didn't ask if she was all right.

"Good Morning, Kakashi."

"Sorry I'm late, I-"

"No problem." She was used to his tardiness, after all. Kakashi shrugged.

"Well, which would you like to start with, the jutsu or the sword? Both will take time to master…" He trailed off and waited for her response.

Sakura smiled a little. "Are you sure we can't do both?" This merited a chuckle from him.

"That would be a bit overwhelming, I think. Pick one."

She thought for a moment before saying "sword," only imagining the kind of hardcore training Kakashi had in store for her; undoubtedly it would enable her to further develop her stamina. This in turn would make learning and mastering the jutsu a much easier task.

"Very well, sword it is." He strolled casually over to her and plucked the ornate katana from her slim hands. "We won't need this today."

"But…"

"No buts." He leaned it up against the nearest tree and then turned back around to face her. "First of all, do you have any experience whatsoever in katana wielding?"

She looked at her feet dejectedly. "No…"

"Okay then. In that case, we'll start from the very beginning." He ran his fingers through his unruly hair in contemplation. "If all goes well, we can have you upgraded to wooden swords by Monday."

"How am I supposed to learn without a sword? I've never heard of that being used as a training method before…"

He smiled almost evilly behind his mask. "There are many things necessary to wielding a sword."

From over his back he pulled a wooden katana, which he flipped and flourished with an acrobatic ease.

_Whoa, he's really good…_Then it hit home that he was running at her.

"H-hey! This isn't fair, Kakashi!" She leaped out of the way quickly as his blade cut downward, mere centimeters from her head.

"Before you can learn to use your own sword, you must first learn to successfully evade someone else's attacks. You must adjust to the length of the weapon." Kakashi said as he continued to skillfully advance on her with a combination of quick thrusts and slashes.

It was taking all her effort to simply keep dodging; Sakura didn't even have time to respond to him. Kakashi wasn't holding anything back, and if he was, she would feel even more out classed than she usually did when sparring with him.

"The sword-" He started saying with another sweep that connected with her arm and sent her careening backwards with a pained grunt, "-must become a weightless extension of your arm." His last successful slash had knocked her off balance, and he took advantage and slammed the wooden blade into her belly, knocking the wind out of her and sending her falling to the ground.

It looked as though she was in for a really _long_ day.

Sakura lay on her back, gasping for breath. She figured she must look more like a bloody and bruised lump of unformed flesh than a human being right now.

"Good job today, Sakura." His voice was soothing and slightly apologetic as he squatted next to her. "I had to go hard on you, you know."

"I-I know…" She gasped. She did know too, when it came to katana training methods in Konoha, it had been long thought that unless the training was extreme it could not be taught or learned properly.

"Would you like me to help you home?" Kakashi asked, eyeing her with sympathy.

"No, thank you. I've got it." With a grunt of discomfort, Sakura pulled herself to her feet and brushed off her dusty clothes.

"Same time tomorrow," Kakashi said before disappearing, as usual.

"Right," She thought aloud. "Home…to Sasuke." The sun was beginning to sink closer to the horizon as she made her way back.

The moment Sakura walked into the Uchiha estate she knew something was wrong. It didn't take her long to figure out why.

He sat at the kitchen table, glaring at her with barely suppressed anger. Although the look sent a cold chill down her spine, she chose to ignore it.

"Welcome back, Sasuke!" She exclaimed with fake joy. "I missed you!"

"You have, have you?" his voice was no more than a dangerous growl.

"What's wrong?" She asked, instantly wary. She took a step to her left, putting herself between the door and him. Just in case things got nasty, she wanted a way out…

"While I was away," he started "I checked with various medics about our inability to conceive over the past few years." His voice, to an outsider, would have appeared calm and collected; nothing but a husband having a conversation with his wife. To Sakura, she saw a white hot fury brewing in him to the extent that she'd _never_ seen before.

It looked as though he had finally found out about her secret contraceptive potion, and he was taking it just as bad as she suspected he would.

"And…what did they say?" Her voice was a mere whisper.

"There's absolutely nothing wrong with me _or _my seed," he said blatantly. He'd never been one for subtlety. "It's you."

"Sasuke, I-"

"I know your little secret," he snarled, calm façade rapidly disintegrating. "I figured it out just today, on my way back."

"My secret? Sasuke, I don't know what you're talking -"

"Don't play stupid with me! You've been using something to stop conception, haven't you!"

Sakura's hand was on the doorknob.

"I didn't want to have kids until you told me you loved me. I see now how ridiculous that was," she took a deep breath before continuing. "I'm tired of this. Let's get a divorce. Admit it, Sasuke, all you really want is a whore to have your babies, and I'm not willing to be that whore."

"How _dare_ you speak to me that way! You…_bitch_, you've wasted precious years!" His face contorted into an almost crazed look, and Sakura knew that it was time for her to make her departure.

She turned the doorknob slowly, not wanting to aggravate him further by a sudden, obvious escape attempt.

"You should have been _honored_ by my choosing you!" He moved with unthinkable speed and pinned her against the door, jamming the arm that was trying to open it behind her awkwardly. He growled deep in his throat, running his hands over her body roughly.

"I chose you…" He bit down viciously on her shoulder, running his tongue up her neck until his mouth was even with her ear. "You _will_ bear my children, Sakura," his voice was hard; the hardest tone he'd ever used with her…harder even than the throbbing appendage against her thigh. His hands claimed her breasts with bruising vigor just as his mouth began to attack hers.

Sakura struggled as hard as she could, despite the complaints from her tired body. Adrenaline filled her as she clamped her teeth down over his lip, drawing his blood into her own mouth. Sasuke's hand left her breast and smacked her over the head, not too softly.

"We don't have to make this rough, Sakura," He said gruffly against her throat as he ground his hips against hers.

The momentary pause in his movements was all she needed to ram her knee with all of Tsunade's legendary strength into his groin. He yelped in pain and stumbled back a pace, face contorted in agony. Sakura took a step and threw all her weight into a devastating punch to his collar, sending him hurtling across the room.

"Try making babies _now_!"

She shoved open the door and ran as fast as her feet could take her; towards her future and away from her miserable past.

Line

Sorry about the late update, I've been working on something else. Next chapter is where it'll get better; I know this chapter was kind of short. It was mainly meant as a lead up to ch. 4 anyway.

Expect a long wait for 4.

R and R


	4. Flight of Fear

I BELONG TO YOU

Thanks for the Reviews!

CHAPTER 4

Her feet pounded against the wet dirt of the road, hair dripping wet from the rain that now poured from the heavens in mighty torrential floods. She raced blindly along the street, panic beginning to replace the adrenaline.

Now that she had temporarily escaped Sasuke, a new problem surfaced. Where was she going to go now? Naruto had left yesterday; Ino lived on the opposite side of the village, having finally split from the rooms behind her family's flower shop…Sasuke would catch up before she was even close, especially with her body as worn out as it was. She considered the jounin headquarters, but Sasuke could easily get into there and take her back, dismissing it to whatever jounin present as a lover's quarrel; or some other nonsense. She cursed the good reputation he had built up in the five years since returning to the village. There weren't even any guarantees that anyone would be there at this time of night. Where could she hide?! She thought desperately. She knew that she was no match for Sasuke, and if he caught her…

Her panicked brain had trouble registering anything other than running; running as far from him as possible. Yet even through the haze of her thoughts a voice surfaced from somewhere in memory: _If he hurt you…you would tell me, right?_

Of course, how stupid she'd been to not realize sooner…she wasted no time in changing direction and worked very sore legs harder, thanking all the endurance and speed training she'd been doing lately. Kakashi's apartment was close by; she could easily make it there in a matter of minutes. He would help her. He always had.

Her face cracked into a triumphant grin as his front door came into sight, and allowed only momentary rest before raising a fist to knock…and that's when she felt it. Sasuke's corrosive chakra was fast approaching, and he wasn't even bothering to mask it. Undoubtedly his plan was to frighten her a bit before he caught up to her.

He succeeded. Raw terror churned through her stomach, and without further ado she raised a weary arm and pounded on the door.

"KAKASHI!" She screamed, slightly ashamed at how absolutely terrified her voice sounded. Even if this was the truth, somewhere in the back of her mind she was still reluctant to make it too obvious.

Kakashi-

Someone was pounding on the door. He groaned and glanced at the alarm clock above his headboard, which only made him groan louder.

_Who could possibly be knocking at one in the bloody morning? They can just wait till a decent hour… _

He collapsed back onto his pillow just as the frantic scream split the air.

"KAKASHI!" Shooting out of bed he affectively tangled himself in his own bed sheets. He swore loudly and in a fevered rush fought a battle to extract himself, growing concern speeding up the struggle. That voice was all too familiar. Even over the storm outside, and the panic reverberating from her tone, he _knew _it was her.

"KAKASHI!" Her scream was even more distressed now. Kakashi finally rid himself of the attacking sheets and bolted toward the door.

Sakura-

She yelled for him again when Sasuke's outline was beginning to show up through the rain. He would be within reach in about two seconds…she shut her eyes in preparation just as the door was flung open and one strong arm yanked her inside.

All at once, utterly exhausted limbs gave way and she crumpled to her knees, trembling as abused muscles screamed in agony and lungs labored for much needed air.

"Sakura?" Kakashi squatted down in front of her and cupped her chin with one hand. She glanced up into concerned eyes just as the angry pounding started on the door.

"Sakura! Get out here!" She scooted back from the door sluggishly, and Kakashi's eyes narrowed.

"Kakashi!!" Sasuke yelled. "Let me in!"

"I think you should get off my property, Sasuke." He spoke just loud enough for Sasuke to hear through the door.

"Not without my wife," Sasuke responded, equally quiet. "She's drunk, Kakashi. Let me take her home."

Kakashi turned to regard the thoroughly exhausted Sakura carefully; she was furious.

"I am NOT drunk! And I'm not ever going back to_your _home!" She shouted through the door with what remained of her strength.

"Fairly brave now that you're behind a closed door. But that won't stop me."

"If you break down my door I'm considering it breaking and entering. You will not get two feet into this apartment." Kakashi growled, eyes never leaving Sakura's face. "She obviously doesn't want anything to do with you right now. Come back tomorrow when you both have had time to cool off and we can discuss this like adults."

"I want either me _in _or her _out_ right now!" His voice rose dangerously. "This is _none_ of your business!"

"She _made_ it my business by coming to me! Now get off my doorstep before I fucking _make_ you!" Sakura blinked, she had never heard him sound so angry. Nor had she ever heard him use such language, at least not in her presence…

"Fuck you, Kakashi! I'm never going to let you get away with this!" With one last punch to the door, Sakura could hear his retreating footsteps. It was lucky indeed that while these days it was an extremely close match, Kakashi could still beat Sasuke. Especially now, when the usually stoic Kakashi was as furious as he was.

There was a highly awkward silence between the two as Kakashi stared at the door as though half expecting Sasuke to blast through it, and Sakura sat shivering and sopping wet on the carpet.

'I'm so sorry to bother you like this, but I didn't know where else I could go-"

"Don't apologize." He said, shaking his head. "There's a clean towel in the bathroom you can use, if you want to shower or clean up," he said, helping her to stand and pointing at a door off the hall. "Let me go get some of my old clothes for you to wear until yours are dry." He left her side to duck into a room she presumed was his bedroom. Sakura removed her sandals and hobbled into the small apartment's bathroom.

She wanted to tell him everything; all the things she'd lied to him about in the past five years…but could she muster up the courage?

A fluffy beige bath towel found itself draped over a toilet as she began to remove sopping wet clothes. Once sufficiently dried off, she hesitantly turned around to look in the mirror, expecting the worst. Blood was caked into the pink locks where Sasuke had struck her, and bruises trailed down beautifully toned shoulders and arms to her breasts, which were especially tender with newly darkened skin.

_No wonder I'm so sore…_

"Sakura?" Kakashi's voice cut into her silent examination and she quickly wrapped the towel around herself, scowling when it didn't cover the discoloration along her arms. "I have clothes for you…and I promise they're clean."

She smiled softly and opened the door just enough to reach out and relieve him of the clothes held out. She was retreating back into the bathroom when a firm yet gentle grip secured around her wrist, holding her in place.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked, peering around the edge of the door to see why he had stopped her.

His eyes were skating up and down her arm, gaze darkening with every passing moment as he paused on each bruise.

"He did this?"

"It's just a little bruise…some of them are probably from training, anyway," she offered quickly.

His eyes narrowed, and Sakura knew he was scowling deeply beneath the mask. His gaze wandered over what he could see of her again and again until finally focusing on the blood matted into her hair. A low growl began to resonate from deep within his chest.

"Can I…get dressed before we talk, Kakashi?" She could practically feel the anger radiating off of him, and quite frankly, it was more than slightly frightening.

He let go quickly and stormed away from the bathroom, leaving Sakura to change. The clothes were far too big for her, but the feeling wasn't unpleasant. The loose material felt comforting to a bruised and exhausted body.

The first thing she noticed upon leaving the bathroom was Kakashi, eyes narrowed and pacing across the living room. He looked up as she emerged and immediately started over.

"You're hurt…" Were the first words out of his mouth, eyes once again fixing on the wound on her head. Sakura couldn't help the shame she felt bubbling up from the pit of her stomach. She'd been deceiving this man for years, and even so he still was there for her as he'd always been. Even after everything she'd put him through.

"Thank you…" her voice came out a meek whisper, and she averted her eyes to the ground at his feet. Bursting into tears every five minutes was a trait long ago left behind, but an unshakable feeling arose that meeting his compassionate eyes now may just cause a relapse.

"Sakura…" His voice was soft and gentle, completely devoid of the terrifying anger she had easily picked up on before. "Look at me."

Calloused fingers caught her chin and guided her face so that he could stare into emerald eyes. If Sakura had seen pity, she couldn't have been able to handle it. Instead there was nothing but gentle understanding…and this alone abruptly snapped tight reigned control.

Kakashi's arms encircled her gently as the tears began to silently fall, leaking out from behind walls developed over seemingly endless wedded years. Ignoring pride, Sakura clenched the front of his shirt tightly as he clasped her more securely to his muscled body.

"I've got you…he can't get you here…"

"I-I don't fear him here, with you…" She choked out from between sobs she fervently tried to keep from escalating into wails. "Not with you!"

Kakashi said nothing to that, and instead began to rock her back and forth as the sobs continued, occasionally stroking her hair in an attempt to soothe the distraught woman. Yet even though the man remained silent as was his character, Sakura knew that those words were the truest things she'd said to him in five years. She knew now that while here in his arms, no evil would come of her.

"Tomorrow I'll take you to Tsunade," Kakashi said when her full-bodied sobs had reduced to quiet sniffing. "We're going to make sure he never bothers you again. Now let's go patch up that head wound."

* * *

Please forgive this author for her tardiness. Life intervened, as it has a habit of doing…

Read and Review? Yes?


	5. Slander's Wounds

I Belong To You

Chapter 5

Sorry for the wait, and thanks for the reviews!

* * *

The morning sun peered through the drawn curtains of Kakashi's living room window, coaxing the drowsy woman from her slumber upon the couch.

She could vaguely hear a bird singing its morning melody to the sleepy-headed villagers, just beginning to go about their day. As she lifted her tangled mess of pink tresses from the pillow she caught the sound of footsteps in the kitchen, and the smell of someone making breakfast conquered her starving stomach. Although she hadn't eaten it in over a year, she recognized the juicy smell of bacon.

She swung her feet over the side of the couch and shrugged off the blanket from her shoulders. As she made a move to stand, an odd dizziness left her unstable and she was forced to sit back down.

"Don't move so suddenly," Kakashi's voice floated from the kitchen. "Your head, remember?"

Her fingers flew to the bandage that he had administered the night before and she smiled, not bothering to wonder how he had known she was up without emerging from the kitchen. She knew better than to question the man's skill, which had only grown more potent as time passed.

When she at last managed to stand up without falling down, Sakura limped her way into the kitchen. She tried her best to ignore the shooting pain that ricocheted through her entire body with flaming intensity on every step. Every muscle was in agony, every single hair follicle on fire.

_A good ninja doesn't feel pain, Sakura. _She told herself. _Suck it up. _

"Good morning," he smiled, flipping the bacon in the pan deftly, without sparing it so much as a glance. "How are you feeling?"

"I didn't know you could cook."

Kakashi only smiled once again, the avoidance of the question not seeming to bother him. "I've lived alone my whole life. You learn little things like cooking pretty fast."

"I thought you just lived off instant ramen," Sakura shrugged, smirking teasingly at him. It earned the smallest flicker of a scowl across Kakashi's half hidden features.

"I'm not Naruto."

Silence reigned in the kitchen as Sakura watched the serene man finish up his cooking. The tense quiet lasted even as he was bringing the food to his tiny kitchen table. The sight of the plates, piled high with bacon and scrambled eggs, made her feel somewhat queasy, and she choked down a gag.

"Thank you." When he responded with a raised eyebrow, she quickly elaborated: "For last night." He patted her on the shoulder with gentle ease and pushed a plate of food toward her.

The scrape of chopsticks on his plate only sounded after she had turned her eyes toward her food and began to eat, trying to ignore the nausea that rose in her stomach as she did so. Too much emotional stress made it difficult to eat, but she knew the importance of a full stomach.

"When you're done eating we'll go to Naruto. We need to get to him before Sasuke does. It would help to see Tsunade too, since she still helps out Naruto with his responsibilities as Hokage."

Sakura nodded in agreement, and swallowed a bite of egg that seemed to stick in her throat. "After that, I'll go to Ino's." She muttered, forcing down another bite. She'd decided to remove herself from Kakashi's apartment sometime before falling asleep last night. It wasn't fair for him if she stayed there, and she refused to burden him. Of course Inner Sakura quietly pointed out that she would be burdening Ino too, but for some reason it was more important to not be a bother to Kakashi. Why, she couldn't say.

For a moment, Kakashi didn't respond. "If you want to be around your most trusted friend, then that's perfectly understandable," he reasoned. "But have her stay here."

Sakura snapped her head up to look at him. His mask was already in place and his plate of food empty. Somewhat guiltily she realized he'd been sitting there watching her eat for who knew how long.

"Kakashi-" The protest started from her mouth before she could do anything to prevent it.

"Do you really think," he started "that I'm going to let you out of my sight until this is resolved according to my standards?" The words were said so calmly; lazy eyes unblinking and masked chin resting in one hand. He looked the epitome of relaxed boredom.

Sakura wasn't quite sure what to say to that, so she simply returned her attention back to her food.

"Don't worry about holding me down, Sakura. I've wondered if something like this was going to happen since you kids got married. I'm relieved that you've finally gotten away, and I'll see it through to the end."

Finishing all but a small corner of her eggs, Sakura bused the dishes, contemplating the words. He came into the kitchen just as she was scraping the remainder of her breakfast into the trash, and after another few minutes of sticky silence in which they washed off their dishes, Sakura finally managed to get out her question.

"How did you know?"

"Know what?"

"That something was wrong? How did you _always _know?"

"I guess it's just because…" He trailed off, pondering his answer as he slipped into his flak vest. "Because…"

"Because?" Sakura pressed, crossing her arms in spite of their intense soreness and raising her eyebrows.

"Because I've been around you for years, and for the last five there's been something so different about you…a light went out in your eyes. You hardly laugh anymore, and almost all your smiles are fake." For Kakashi to say so much on the subject was surprising enough, but his words froze her for a moment. He'd always seen right through her?

"Anyway, let's go," he urged, motioning for her to follow as he headed for the door. "You can shower and all that when we get back."

Outside the sun was warm on Sakura's face, and she closed her eyes for a moment as they walked, savoring the feel of true freedom. All too soon the two of them were outside the entrance to the Hokage's office, and she was forced to return to the unpleasant reality of the situation. Slight nervousness began to squirm about in her belly as she picked up several voices already inside. There was no way they could be talking about her, right? And besides, Naruto was like her brother. He'd listen to her; he'd always listened to her.

Kakashi patted her on the head and flashed a reassuring smile before he opened the door. Dead silence greeted them as they approached the main desk. Every eye was boring into the two of them, crunching what remained of Sakura's confidence, and as her own meek gaze flicked to each face she felt her stomach churn with anxiety.

"Kakashi-sensei."

"Naruto-" The two began speaking at the exact same time, and Sakura gulped. It worried her that even Naruto looked so serious…

"I wish to speak with them alone, all of you are dismissed." Naruto said, in the most official sounding voice she'd ever heard from him. Everybody else heard the no nonsense aura and decided it would be best to obey; even Tsunade filed obediently out of the room. If Sakura hadn't been so nervous she would have been proud of how good of a leader Naruto had become.

"Sit down, both of you." He said, motioning toward the chairs in front of his desk. "I've heard some…disturbing rumors." Sakura was relieved. If he'd already heard about it she wouldn't have to have the disgraceful job of explaining. She didn't notice the flash of suspicion in Kakashi's well-trained eye.

"I don't know if it's true, but…" Naruto shook his head and stared at Sakura with saddened eyes. "Did you…run out on Sasuke last night, Sakura-chan?"

"Yes, I did." She replied, awkwardly. The way he had asked her sounded almost accusatory, and she couldn't understand why. Was it wrong to run out on an abusive husband?

"And…and…did you spend the night with Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yes…" Again, his voice had an accusing air that she couldn't understand. She glanced at Kakashi, who was staring at Naruto with narrowed eyes. He looked tense. "Naruto," Sakura began, "what's wrong?"

He rested his blonde head in his hands, and Sakura could almost feel his exhaustion. Naruto worked so hard, he was probably just as worn out as she herself was.

"I can't…I don't understand." He finally said. "Why would you do such a thing, Sakura?"

Her mouth fell open in disbelief, and she heard a rustle as Kakashi stood from his chair.

"Did you believe everything Sasuke told you, Naruto-_sama_?" the mocking suffix shocked Sakura out of her dazed stupor, and she stared at Kakashi in shock. Then his words sunk in. She trusted Kakashi's instincts, and if he thought that Sasuke had gotten to Naruto before them…

"What…What did he say to you, Naruto?"

"Only the truth, wench," The new voice joined in to the conversation, and the looming shape of Uchiha Sasuke stepped out of the shadows, where he'd been hiding throughout the conversation. Sakura crushed the gut instinct to shrink down in her chair.

"I didn't ask you, Sasuke." Naruto muttered. Sakura's eyes widened. Naruto had not told off Sasuke for calling her a name that she was _sure_ he would have challenged Sasuke to a fight for calling her not long before.

"He beat her, Naruto. He tried to rape her, and he beat her." She flinched at Kakashi's bluntness, and avoided Naruto's eyes, not wanting to see the expression that was sure to sully his features at that little bit of news. "She spent the night on my couch, not my bed."

"Your…" Her eyes widened and she stared at Sasuke with boiling rage. "How _dare _you, you…you…." She rose from her seat and forced her weakened body to take a step toward him. "First you _humiliate _me, and now you slander me too! Damn you, you son of a bitch, damn you to hell!"

Hot tears of frustration leaked from the corners of her eyes as Sasuke made no move. Not even a smug smirk, nor a glimmer of remorse blackened his already impassive face. The lack of either emotion stabbed her in the heart, even though it was all over. Five years really hadn't meant anything to him, and although she'd always subconsciously known it, it still hurt.

"Well, aren't you the perfect little actress." He accused. "Five years of my life thrown away for one night of passion for you. Is that fair, Sakura?" The feigned sadness in his voice made her nauseas. "Look, I'm sorry I missed your birthday. I was worried about my mission, and it completely slipped my mind. Is that what this is all about?"

Her mouth dropped open. "How dare you cheapen me! How dare you lie to cover up your own sorry ass!" Her fist cracked into his jaw, the effort sending shockwaves of pain shrieking through her nerves. His face hardly moved from the impact, though in her current state she hadn't expected it to.

"Sit down, _all_ of you!!" Naruto's voice split the tension in two as he shoved Sasuke back and pointed at the chairs Kakashi and Sakura had vacated in their anger.

"Look at me, Naruto! You know I wouldn't lie to you about this!" She pointed at the bandaged wound on her head and motioned to the bruises along her arms.

Sasuke didn't give Naruto a chance to respond. "You've been lying to _me_ for five years, what makes this any different? I know you were training yesterday. It wouldn't be any kind of training at all if you didn't return from it with bruises and occasional wounds."

She gaped. She couldn't help it, she just…gaped. The ease with which he was lying was incredible, and he had the nerve to accuse her of lying?

"I'm not an idiot, Sasuke. The only reason you married me in the first place was because of the possibility of kids. I knew that then and I know that with vivid clarity now. Don't deny it, everybody here knows at some level that's true. I didn't want to give you what you wanted until you came to love me, and if that's the kind of lie that I'm going to hell for, then hell's better than heaven anyway!"

"What gives you the right to keep that from me?" His voice was quiet, and she knew from experience that was when he was most dangerous. "The purpose of marriage is kids. And you gave up everything we had for him!" He pointed at Kakashi. "You _sick _woman!"

She was so angry, she couldn't respond. The preposterousness of what he was suggesting left her so stunned that there was nothing she could say. The ability to talk flushed out of her sails so that all she could do was stare at him. She was almost amused at this, how stupid his lie was. It was so obviously wrong, and yet…

Naruto shook his head and shut his eyes, looking confused and more than a little traumatized. Kakashi had not taken his eyes off Naruto the entire time the two had been arguing, searching the young leader's face for an opening to pounce on, to convince him of the truth.

"I don't want to believe it…" He finally said after anger had filled up the now claustrophobic room and blossomed into a silence that shouted more than it was quiet. "But I can't say no to the evidence. Sakura did go against what makes up a marriage without telling Sasuke, and that's enough fact to separate if that is what he wants..." He sighed, and the pained expression on his face deepened into a crease unbecoming of his boyish features. "As for the rumored affair between the two of you…" He stared at both Kakashi and Sakura in turn for a moment before continuing. "I can't prove that it didn't happen. I don't know; I don't _want _to know…But so far it seems…" He shook his head as if attempting to banish an unwelcome thought.

"I didn't…I would never…"

"Nor would I," Kakashi said, crossing his arms. "Nor would I joke about this." His relaxed posture didn't fool her; it only reminded her of a predator ready to tear something apart. Disturbed, she looked back to Naruto. She blinked at the wetness of his eyes as he fought to keep the tears from falling.

"Would I lie to you about this either, Naruto…?" Sasuke whispered in his ear, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Me, of all people…?"

Sakura gasped as a tear fell from Naruto's eyes. She hadn't seen him cry in so long…"You guys or him…one of you is lying to me now…Marriage is marriage…I can't interfere unless you two decide to divorce…and given the circumstances…" He wiped his eyes on his sleeve. "I'll leave it up to you to make the right decision, Sasuke. Take her back, or…"

"Let's go home, Sakura." Sasuke said, grasping her arm above the elbow none to gently and pulling her toward the door of the office. A pale hand clamped down over his shoulder, and though Sasuke's face didn't betray it, she knew it hadn't been a gentle touch.

"I don't think so."

"Get your hand off me, and don't come near my wife again."

"Even if Naruto believes your lies, I don't. You're not going anywhere with Sakura."

At this point she'd heard more than enough. Everything was zooming right over her head; nothing was making sense anymore. Naruto's seriousness, Sasuke's lies…the complete and utter desecration of her reputation and good name…It was all too much. Sasuke grunted as her knee slammed into his groin for the second time in two days, and his grip on her arm lessened enough for her to yank herself free.

"I'm leaving this village, and I'm _never _coming back!"

She heard Naruto call her name as she took flight, her mind shutting down as she ran. This time there was no one to run to. If not even Naruto believed her, who would? Footsteps behind her quickly caught up, and Kakashi was now beside her, easily keeping pace. He didn't say anything; he didn't have to. They were both running now, an unspoken agreement already forged.

Kakashi didn't like it, but he hoped that after she calmed down a bit…he shook his head as he ran; well aware of what the two of them leaving the village together would look like. But he'd made a promise; he'd said he wouldn't let her out of his sight. He'd meant it.

Outside the traditional home of the Hokage several villagers milled about on their way to work in the morning, but they all stopped to stare as the two renegades trotted by. As soon as they passed they turned to each other and whispered, and Sakura commended the flawlessness of Sasuke's plan. He was a genius, no doubt. But it didn't matter anymore.

Like water, she and Kakashi fizzled out the main village gate, skillful enough as ninja to avoid detection from the guards on duty there. Soon enough, they both knew Naruto would be sending people after them. But Sakura was determined to take charge of her life as she had never done before, and she'd be dammed before she stayed in a village of unforgivable slander.

* * *

Eh I made a mistake last chapter; forgot that Naruto was the Hokage in this fiction. I made up for it with this longish chapter though, and tried to fix the error. I hope you enjoyed this, please leave a review? 


	6. Decide

I Belong To You

Chapter 6

I'm posting!

What supporters I had have probably given up on me by now…sorry…

* * *

Tsunade watched the hallway outside the Hokage's office, listening to the war inside and waiting for her newest protégé to emerge. Subtle wasn't her style; she intended to get the truth out of Sakura even if it took force. She knew when Sakura lied; she'd done it often during her time as Tsunade's apprentice.

She saw Sakura explode from the office and out into the hall, but even as Tsunade flung open the door to intercept her, the younger medic nin flew down the stairs. Kakashi blasted from the room seconds later and raced after her, taking the steps three at a time. Tsunade frowned; her concern growing as minutes later, Sasuke exited Naruto's office and shut the door behind him.

Tsunade sunk behind her own door, watching the young man with careful eyes. His story was convincing, but even still there was something…dead in his onyx eyes…something not right. Her heart plummeted as the large smirk spread across his darkly handsome features. What was so funny if his wife really just ran off with his first teacher? As quick as it had come the expression was gone, and he started down the opposite set of stairs that Kakashi and Sakura fled down.

Naruto was heading to the bathroom to wash his face after his embarrassing outburst of tears when Tsunade charged into the room, slamming the door behind her and shoving him into the chair previously occupied by Sakura.

"Speak, boy!" She demanded in the voice that defined her in the days of her leadership.

Naruto gaped at her for a moment, unwilling to talk, but when Tsunade asked him again in a softer, more sympathetic voice, the words began to spray from his mouth. They spilled before he could stop any of them, and he brutally shoved back the tears that once again threatened his composure. Tsunade said nothing throughout his story, pacing the room as he spoke.

"My family is gone, Grandma. It's ripped to pieces…" Naruto finished, his face twisted in sorrow and hopelessness, bags under his blue eyes even more noticeable now than Tsunade had seen them in the last few days. Naruto always had a tendency to push himself to the limit, and now she could see the terrible affect such a life had on him now that the Hokage responsibility mounted onto his shoulders, too.

"I don't know Sasuke as well as I know Sakura, but I do know_ her_. And for her to say what she said and react in that way, she wasn't lying. And Hatake Kakashi wouldn't accuse a friend's husband of abuse unless he was dead certain it was true…that's just the way he is." Tsunade gripped Naruto's shoulders and squeezed, a calm reassurance that belied the tendrils of fury beginning to creep into her gut.

"But I know that Sasuke wouldn't lie about that either!" Naruto exclaimed. "One group has to be lying!"

"Can't you see that Sasuke has more reason to lie, Naruto?" Tsunade took a deep breath and let it out into the stuffy office. She flung open the window and leaned out of it. Things always felt simpler when put next to the entire village. "He has proven his loyalty to Konoha time and time again, but he knows as well as you and I do that a ninja who was once a missing nin will never experience the same level of trust they once had. Even though his…close friends see him as trustworthy, not everyone will."

"What does _that_ got to do with anything?" Naruto asked

"He wouldn't want to aggravate that already tender trust. Nobody likes a wife beater." Tsunade clenched her fist with discretion at her side, fury rising with every minute.

Naruto stared at her for a moment, the inner turmoil clicking behind blue eyes.

"Naruto, do you honestly think that he would have stayed with her if she _had _told him she was on birth control? Something like this could have happened a lot sooner."

Sticky silence blossomed between them, Naruto staring straight ahead with a glazed expression. Tsunade gave him time, leaning out the window and savoring the cool fall air on her cheeks. It would be September soon…

"I'm sending an ANBU team after Kakashi and Sakura. I will go speak with Sasuke. I want you to pick the ANBU team personally and make sure their directions are clear, I don't want any mistakes." The commanding voice of the Rokudaime was back, focused and sure. His blond eyebrows creased over his well meaning eyes, and Tsunade's heart swelled with pride.

"Yes…sir!" She smirked at him and exited the room, off to the ANBU headquarters.

Naruto sat only for a moment once Tsunade left. What a time this was…for something like this to have to happen. A low growl began deep inside his chest, escalating into a snarl and then a horrible scream that tore itself from his throat and reverberated around the small room. He dove out the open window and landed on the street without a sound. All the villagers in the area gazed at him with more than a little puzzlement, his howl of anguish having sent several dogs into a mad frenzy of barking.

He paid none them heed. He had someone to find.

--

Outside the great village, the compacted dirt road echoed with the sound of pounding footsteps. Two shapes ran at top speed, the first breathing hard, gasping for air that burning lungs could not absorb fast enough. Sakura's still exhausted body gave out and caved into bone weariness, her head pounding from the wound beneath the bloodied bandage. Her foot caught on a tree branch in the road and she toppled forward, head swimming in pain. A rustle of cloth a split second behind her marked the sudden movement of her companion, and centimeters before her face cracked into a rock on the path his arms snaked out and pulled her up. For a moment neither spoke, Sakura resting her throbbing head on his shoulder, Kakashi content merely to hold her steady to his chest, her legs wobbly and unsure.

"You shouldn't have followed me. Damn it, now you're in this too…they'll send ANBU after us…Sasuke might come after us with them…" Sakura gulped as hysteria sparked in her heart. "What the hell am I going to do? Where am I supposed to go??"

Kakashi's arms tightened around her, his chin resting on her shoulder.

"Naruto is going to come around." His voice held assurance, and Sakura gripped the hands that circled her. "Come on." He gently prodded, lacing his fingers with hers and pulling her off the path and into the forest, weaving his way through the trees.

"We need to put some distance between Konoha and us." He stated in factual tones, quickening his long strides. "The ANBU squad is going to mobilize within the hour."

She yanked back hard on his hand, bringing him twisting around to face her. An unspoken question resonated in his eyes.

"You can still get out of this." Her tongue was sandpaper as she spoke, sweat gathering under the neck of her shirt. The expression written in his eye did not change, but he loosened his fingers from hers and released her hand. Sakura resisted the urge to swallow the lump of fear gathering in the back of her throat.

"Do you want me to go?"

"Kakashi, the village is your _life!_ How could I _ever _ask you to abandon it, no matter how much I may want you with me?"

"Good thing you didn't ask, then." He leaned in close, his face out of Sakura's eyesight. A tremor ran down her spine, her pulse floundering in her ears.

Chapped lips pressed briefly against her forehead and Sakura's breath hitched in her chest. The thundering heartbeat in her ears almost drowned out his next words and she had to force herself to focus on them, her pale hands coming up from her sides to rest on his arms.

"I won't abandon you, Sakura." He whispered it into her ear, the ghost of uncovered lips brushing the lobe. Sakura's mouth was dry. She gripped his arm.

"I…"

"I am not betraying Konoha by being here. Not in my eyes." Sakura couldn't speak, couldn't move, frozen by the power of his voice. "Please let me protect you." He whispered it so soft she almost missed it, and the slight gasp of breath from him confirmed he hadn't meant to speak the words aloud. Sakura's heart twisted, wrenching in her chest.

"Alright." She said, running her hand down his arm before taking a step back. When she looked at his face his mask was set in place. "Alright." The word came again and she looked down at the dirt, her boots smudged with dust from the road. "Let's go." She said, looking back up at him with a tiny grin of determination.

"Follow me, then?" He didn't wait for an answer, leaping into the branches of the nearest pine and beginning a journey without a destination. Sakura, fresh from adrenaline, forgot the pain of her muscles and jumped after him, not sparing a glance over her shoulder at the village that grew tinier as they moved away.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed it… You know the drill, R and R


End file.
